Fitzgerald County, USA
'Fitzgerald County USA '''is an oddjob in the game. Objectives *Get out of the smoke *Fight the police Script ''Lis walks around the side of the strip mall and finds an old hippie, Moonbeam, rummaging inside a dumpster. As Lis walks up to him, Moonbeam notices her and addresses her 'Moonbeam: '''Howdy...What brings you to this part of the woods? '''Lis: '''I live here. '''Moonbeam: '''Oh...you look like you belong somewhere else, very out of your element- '''Lis: '''And the pot calls the kettle black. '''Moonbeam: '''What? '''Lis: '''Look at you, you're a homeless bum guy rummaging through the trash. Fuck, you look more at home in some alleyway in Baltimore rather than out here in the country. '''Moonbeam: '''Oh, but I am at home here. I used to live here, you know? Work in the mines back during that big strike in '76. You don't remember that, you're just a kid. '''Lis: '''Of course I don't remember it. '''Moonbeam: '''Do you want to remember it? '''Lis: '''What? '''Moonbeam: '''Here, one sec. ''Moonbeam reaches into his coat and pulls out a pill and hands it to Lis. Lis examines it as Moonbeam speaks 'Moonbeam: '''You should take that, made it all by myself with the most natural plants and synthetic chemicals. I've been back in time and forward into the future with it, and believe me, it's one wild ride. '''Lis: '''What do you call it? '''Moonbeam: '''Purple Haze. '''Lis: '''I never had it before. I've been more into blue star. '''Moonbeam: '''Oh, raver are ya? '''Lis: '''Pretty much. '''Moonbeam: '''That's why you'll love that- '''Lis: '''But I'm not gonna take it, I mean, this could be an...uh...fuck it. But only if you stop bugging me about it. ''Lis takes the pill and waits a few seconds before throwing her arms up in frustration 'Lis: '''Well, I don't feel a fucking thing. Now if you excuse me, I'm gonna- ''Suddenly, the screen cuts to black as the sound of someone falling is heard. The screen fades back into Lis at a union strike at the coal mine in town. Everybody is dressed in 1970s clothing, the cars are based on 1970s designs, and a filter resembling an 8mm film is applied to the camera. Lis walks up to one of the union strikers to make conversation 'Lis: '''Yo, amigo, what's going on here? '''Striker: '''Ain't you heard? '''Lis: '''Heard what? '''Striker: '''The mine's got them cops here to break up this strike, that ain't right! We got a right to strike- ''Suddenly, a smoke grenade is thrown into the crowd, detonating next to Lis and the striker The player gains control of Lis. The player is instructed to get out of the smoke. Until the player does so, Lis is coughing profusely and losing health The player gets out of the smoke. The player is then instructed to fight the police, who are equipped in riot gear and wielding revolvers. During the fight, Lis yells out some quotes 'Lis: '''I don't know what the hell is going on! '''Lis: '''I don't like this! '''Lis: '''What the fuck's going on!? '''Lis: '''Where the fucking fuck am I!? ''After the player fights the police, the scene then cuts to Lis running around aimlessley near the front of the empty mine in modern times, before stopping and commenting on it 'Lis: '''What the FUCK was that? ''Mission Passed 1976 Vehicles *Bug - 1969 Volkswagen Beetle *Sedan 1 - 1964 Chevrolet Impala *Sedan 2 - 1970 Oldsmobile Delta 88 *Squad Car - 1975 Dodge Coronet *Dump Truck - 1969 International Loadstar 1700